Far Away
by Kay030
Summary: Tout commence par un amour. Puis, une trahison. Le pardonnera t-elle? OS sur un fond de Nickelback...    Personnages: Edwin et Ellana  La Quête et les Monde d'Ewilan, le Pacte des Marchombres


**Note de l'auteur:** Je ne possède ni les personnages (Copyright Pierre Bottero), ni la fabuleuse chanson de Nickelback.

**Let the story begin!**

Far Away...

Ils étaient si loin l'un de l'autre. Séparés par une trahison, par une erreur.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

Trop souvent et depuis trop longtemps. Dans l'Autre monde, Ellana en Russie, Edwin dans le désert du Sahara. Depuis plus de 3 mois. Ils abandonnèrent en même temps.

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

*You have a new message*

De: Edwin

A: Ellana

RDV Paris, Roissy Charles de Gaules, demain 23h.

Elle sourit. Il savait qu'elle y serait. Tout simplement.

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

Son avion atterrit avec un quart d'heure de retard, elle ne tenait plus en place. Elle passa la porte qui la conduirait là où Edwin l'attendait et le vit, en jean et blouson de cuir, mains dans les poches. Elle courut presque jusque lui, lui sourit. Il lui sourit en retour et, laissant tomber son sac, elle saute dans ses bras.

_I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

Longtemps, trop longtemps. Il lui avait manqué: sa voix, son odeur, ses bras, tout. Doucement, il se penche à son oreille:

"-Tu m'as manqué.

-Je t'aime."

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

"-Je suis désolé" Reprit-il

"-Pardonné.

-J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais.

-Je suis là, pourtant."

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

Ils se regardent dans les yeux, exprimant ce sur quoi ils ne peuvent pas mettre de mots. Il est désolé. Il l'a blessée. Elle pardonne. Tout simplement. Une autre chance.

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

Il avait tout abandonné pour elle. La légion noire, l'Empereur. Ils étaient liés. A jamais. Malgré la peine, la trahison et les pleurs.

_I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

Et cette femme était venue. Lui avait demandé de l'aide. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elle les surprit, un jour. Elle avait mal. Elle partit. Quoi de mieux que la Sibérie pour oublier?

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

Il lui écrit. Lui téléphona. Voulut s'expliquer. Elle lui dit qu'elle voulait réfléchir. A eux. Faire le point. Il comprit. Et prit le premier avion pour le désert. Le sahara. Une étandue de sable aussi arride que ses yeux lorsqu'il n'eut plus assez de larmes pour pleurer.

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

Et le silence entre eux. Des jours, des semaines. Puis des mois.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

Un déclic. Ce message. Elle savait quoi dire. Elle avait souffert, lui aussi. Puis, elle se pencha à son oreille et chuchota les paroles restantes de la chanson. Celle qu'ils avaient si souvent écoutée. La leur. Les paroles exactes qu'elle aurait voulu entendre ce jour là et qu'elle lui accordait aujourd'hui:

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Il resserra sa prise sur elle. Plus jamais.

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Elle sourit en sentant sa force et resserra sa propre étreinte.

_Hold on to me and, never let me go._

Un couple enlacé dans le hall d'un aeroport. Qui connait leur histoire? Cette histoire d'amour... Et de pardon.

_**Avez vous aimé?**_

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire!  
**_


End file.
